


naked challenge

by orphan_account



Category: songkim - Fandom, 豆眼 - Fandom, 闵振 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 疑似双性 性别不明 ooc 为肉而肉 不讲道理
Kudos: 1





	naked challenge

mino ver.

宋旻浩在刷ins的时候，看到这个tag，脑海里突然有了个绝妙的主意。金秦禹正坐在沙发上敷着面膜看电视剧——累了好久了，终于可以放松一下。  
宋旻浩洗完澡，裹了条毛巾，拿起手机，叮的一声开启录像。  
金秦禹是知道宋旻浩喜欢洗完澡以后只裹着浴巾走来走去的，经纪人搬出去了以后，宿舍只有他们两个人，宋旻浩更加肆无忌惮。  
他一直盯着电视，嘴里叼着酸奶。  
宋旻浩走到他面前，他晃荡的身影挡住了电视屏幕，“呃，旻浩，你让让。”金秦禹偏头，“别捣乱呀。”  
宋旻浩把浴巾一掀，扔到地上，“哥哥，看看我。”  
金秦禹看到他那一根晃荡的东西，不禁哑然，“裤子给我穿穿好，”他捂住眼睛。  
宋旻浩很得意似的，左手叉腰，右手拿着手机对着金秦禹。  
“是在录reaction吗？”金秦禹最近不上网冲浪，他不知道这个很流行。  
宋旻浩尴尬极了，“这是什么反应，哥哥你好平淡。”  
金秦禹的脸早就红了一圈，像喝了十瓶烧酒一样，熟透了的桃子就挂在那儿，宋旻浩怎能忍不住不摘下。  
他凑上前去，“哥哥，你都看到我光着了，这个时候不应该做点什么该做的事情吗。”  
金秦禹正看电视看到入迷，被他这么一打算，饶是脾气再好也有点小小的不悦：“旻浩，你等我看完嘛。”  
“不要不要，哥哥我都撒娇了，你不来和我turn off the light and make love吗？”宋旻浩飙了一串英文，让外语不好的金秦禹又有些厌烦。  
他认了，“那我给你摸摸。”他握住宋旻浩那根早已精神的东西，娴熟的上下套弄。  
对方见自己精神并没集中在自己身上，卡住他的下颚，逼迫他温软而湿润的唇张开，“给我舔一舔。”  
金秦禹先是用舌头舔过马眼，环着冠状沟绕了一圈，宋旻浩的身体乳味道很好闻，是他亲手挑的。  
然后在轻轻的含入，用湿润的口腔包裹着他那青筋凸起的玩意，然后甫一深喉，宋旻浩爽的一声喟叹，金秦禹吞咽了几下，是不舒服，他干呕了好几声：“好了吗，让我把电视看完。”  
“哥哥，你不能刚把我挑起来，就扔到一边吧。”宋旻浩欲哭无泪的像只大狗扑倒金秦禹身上，扒下他黑色的毛衣。金秦禹今天没用乳贴，粗糙的毛线磨的他乳头发红挺立，宋旻浩埋头轻轻舔舐：“努那，你这里又大了。”  
宋旻浩喜欢在床上叫金秦禹努那，无论是生的如女孩子一样的漂亮的脸蛋，还是隆起如涨奶少妇一般的胸脯，都让他无比的沉溺于金秦禹的身体。  
金秦禹知道今天自己不会被放过，长腿勾住宋旻浩的腰，他看见弟弟金色的头发在胸前晃悠，对方灵敏的舌头，和偶尔触碰到他乳头的冰凉的唇钉，每一次相遇都让他浑身颤栗。  
宋旻浩早就不知道把手机扔哪里去了。感谢金秦禹在家爱穿阔腿裤，轻轻松松深入他的内裤，一探密地，早已湿得一塌糊涂，粘液分泌的濡湿了他的纯棉内裤，在灯光下显得格外透亮。  
宋旻浩去舔他落下的淫水，金秦禹连忙让他放下，“太脏了。”  
哥哥身上没有脏的地方。他说。  
他的小男孩，连毛发都稀疏，女穴进入过这么多次还是散发着嫩粉，只有插入后才能窥见被操弄的烂熟的阴道。  
金秦禹的阴蒂过于敏感，宋旻浩每次只要一碰，他就会颤抖，宋旻浩只能有耐心的揉捏搓弄，直到金秦禹全身蒙上一层粉色，宋旻浩才伸出两根手指，小心的插入那肥厚的、紧阖的两片。  
他不禁入了迷，想让全世界都知道这个美尻是他的，是专属于他的，他记录下了自己手指上独一无二的纹身，一半没入金秦禹丰满的阴部的景象。  
小心抽插了十来下，金秦禹忍不住了，“旻浩，进来吧。”  
宋旻浩握住自己那根早已勃发的玩意，轻拍她张开的缝，金秦禹又溢出水来，宋旻浩随着润滑就进去了，插得金秦禹叫出声。  
他一手握住金秦禹绵软的馒头似得奶子，轻拧几下，金秦禹敏感的颤栗，夹紧下身，吃的更深。  
他猛力的操干，金秦禹躺着，腿长大开，被捅的爽的翻白眼，连口水都顺着嘴角留下，宋旻浩俯身舔干净，叼住他果冻一样的唇。里面还是他的腥膻气。  
金秦禹很容易潮吹，他还刚要射，身下的人就握住他的手，“我要喷了，我要喷了。”宋旻浩抽出，金秦禹控制不住就喷了出来，“射给我，射到我脸上。”他张嘴，示意宋旻浩射进去。  
后者自然舍不得，只是喷到了他精致的脸上，有一些顺势流到了唇边，金秦禹用舌头卷进口中，吞下。  
“下次射到我嘴巴里来，旻浩。”


End file.
